


When it Happened to the Kingsmen

by storywriter8



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Adjustments, Angst, Blood, Coma, Eggsy is a badass, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, First movie only, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Rewrite, Romance, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: When Eggys's soulmarks come in on both arms he turns to prostitution to pay for the medical treatment is sister needs. Believing his soulmates would never forgive his transgressions Eggsy avoids them at all costs until Harry Hart's mark begins to lose color. Eggsy sets out to save the life of a soulmate he fears he wont be strong enough to leave. Their better off without him.





	1. Discovery and the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> TW: self-harm, prostitution, blood, falling from heights, getting stabbed, getting shot, self-hatred.
> 
> I apologize for any discrepancies, I wrote this in class and not in front of the movie. Also, I changed Harry and Merlin's ages so that they are only a few years older then Eggsy now, because it kinda weirds me out.
> 
> I PROMISE THIS HAS A HAPPY ENDING!

When it happened to Harry, he wasn’t Harry. 

He was Tom Cook, a rich philanthropist hoping to make contact with Andrew Bek and retrieve an important microfilm inside a forged Fabergé music box. 

Harry discreetly dug the fingers of his left hand into his palm as the burning sensation on his left wrist continued to flicker up and down. Without missing a beat of the conversation, the Kingsman agent graciously excused himself to a deserted hallway before yanking up his sleeve to see what the ever-living fuck was going on. 

Small precise letters spelling out a single word were slowly fading from angry red to soft pink. Harry’s heart went through several levels of panic and confusion before finally settling on delighted excitement. 

“Merlin! Are you seeing this!?”

-

When it happened to Merlin he was putting out that dumbass Gawain’s literal fires while his true love and soulmate Harry Hart flirted his way to the goal of his mission. 

“NO! you FUCKING PYROMAICA! Go right! Don’t just blow every-fuckin-thing to kingdom come!” 

If Merlin didn’t know better he’d have sworn that the flames from his monitor had leapt out and branded his right forearm. With his heart in his throat, along with several curses, Merlin ripped back his sweater sleeve and stared at the new name. 

‘Eggsy’. 

“Merlin! Are you seeing this!?” 

Merlin’s eyes flicked to another monitor that showed Harry’s glasses’ feed. The same name now decorated his beloved’s wrist. 

“What do we do?” Harry whispered. 

“Finish the job. You’ll be home in the morning and we can find him then” Merlin’s answer was clipped and professional, but the soft chuckle from Harry’s feed told the coordinator that his lover wasn’t fooled and shared the Scotsman’s excitement.

 

-

 

When it happened to Eggsy he was rocking his baby sister to sleep in her hospital bed while his mum begged for just a few more days to pay the mounting bills. Biting down on his lip Eggsy quickly slipped out the door to keep his suppressed cursing from waking Daisy. 

While the burning pain running up and down both his forearms faded quickly it was replaced by a growing dread. 

In dark green ink, choppy letters the word ‘Merlin’ ran sideway across his left forearm. 

In long looping letters of a cornflower blue the name ‘Tom Cook’ sat squarely on his right wrist. 

The shock and horror of having not one but two fuckin’ soulmates were swept away by an idea. An incredibly degrading but lucrative idea. And so, Eggsy Unwin went down to smith street to sell himself, for surely the virginity of a poly-mate would pay off a few hospital bills.

 

-

 

“Merlin! Merlin! MERLIN!” 

Merlin jerked awake at his desk while Harry screamed his head off. “Fuckin’ hell Hart! Its… 5AM!” 

Harry slammed his hands down on the desktop. “Didn’t you feel it!?”

Merlin leaned back to eye his hysterical lover. “Feel. What.” 

in answer Harry stuck out his left wrist. 

“… The fuck!?” Merlin’s heart sunk. 

The word had changed, in place of the name of their third was a new word.

‘Whore’ 

“How could he think that!? How could this have happened!?” Harry began to pace, gently caressing Eggsy’s mark. 

Merlin pushed down his concern and focused on steps, solutions, old inventor friends. 

Merlin snatched up his phone, “It’s me, yeah, I need one of those stupid pens of yours”.

 

-

 

Two hours in the shower and Eggsy still felt cold. How he slept through the rest of the night was a mystery he dared not question. 

The grey morning light finally woke him and alerted him to both the hollow feeling growing in his gut and a strange roughness being dragged down the inside of his arms. Slowly sitting up, Eggsy dragged a hand across his eyes and scratched absently at his arms before finally looking down. 

‘What happened’ 

‘Are you alright’ 

‘Where are you’ 

‘Let us help you’ 

‘We love you’ 

the red words spiraled around and around both of Eggsy’s arms more appearing following the scratch of a fair away pen. 

“…MUM!!” Eggsy screamed. “What... What is this!” 

His mother bustled through the door and gasped. “I don’t believe it, they’re not supposed to be released till next month!” Eggsy scrunched up his face and waved an impatient hand at his grinning mother. “Right, sorry! It’s called a Soulmarker, you stab your finger, little bit of blood yeah? And when you write on your arm, your soulmate can see it! This is wonderful! They want to meet you! You’ll fall in love, get married-- where are you going?!” 

Eggsy didn’t turn as he made his way back to the shower “They don’t know what I did.” 

The hot water helped but no matter how much he scrubbed, the words kept coming back. 

‘Let us help’ 

‘You don’t have to be alone’

Tears began to well in his eyes as the wash cloth slipped from his fingers. Falling to his knees Eggsy dug his nails into is arms trying to eradicate those false words. The words finally disappeared as the 20 something marine dropout turned prostitute curled into a bloody, wet ball and let his sobbed course through his body.


	2. Markings and the First Mistake

The scratches slowly turned to scars as Eggsy’s nights of work continued. The name on his wrist continuously changed signaled by a tingling sensation. After about a month Eggsy found the pattern, as the mark continued to return to Harry Hart. 

Harry did not beg for Eggsy to let them help, to find him, to love him. What Harry Hart did write was ‘Good Morning’ at 7:15 am every day without fail. When Harry was not Harry the timing became erratic and once woke Eggsy at 2 in the afternoon to be told to have a good morning. Eggsy found himself taking longer and longer to wash away the greetings. When he had three good mornings on his forearm Harry wrote something new 

‘Headed to Moscow, back in a week.’ 

True to his word, for the next week Harry stopped being Harry and each good morning came in at 9:15 am.

Merlin had been silent until that week and when he finally did write it wasn’t to demand to know who had hurt Eggsy, his location, or how he would like the bastards dispatched. 

Merlin wrote formulas and doodled to do lists up and down his forearm. Complicated calculations ran side by side with comments like,

‘Fucking Gawain blew up the helipad again.’ 

and 

‘Don’t forget to recharge Tristan’s umbrella.’

After two months of doodles and salutations both soulmates began to ask questions. Merlin would ask Eggsy’s opinion on new inventions, how to deal with dumbasses and what sports Eggsy followed. Harry would talk about books he read, if Eggsy had seen the latest movies, and what music he listened to. 

Eggsy vowed never to respond, but occasionally would avoid washing certain word away. Titles of books he wanted to try were soon surrounded by other recommendations. Inventions he thought sounded interesting soon appeared as production updates and testing results. 

Day by day Eggsy’s guard began to lower but each night’s degrading labor would force him to remember his promise. They would be better off without him. 

Eggsy’s first mistake came on his birthday when his ever-hopeful mother had gifted him a used Soulmarker. Eggsy had mumbled a thank you, shoved the pen into the bottom of his jacket pocket and left to get as drunk as he possibly could. It was then, completely smashed in some pub with his mates that the brilliant idea was thought up. 

The next morning Eggsy woke with a hangover from hell and his arms covered in words surrounding the sloppily written,

‘Happy birthday to me’. 

Harry was worried. 

Merlin was angry. 

Eggsy washed his arms clean and shoved the fuckin’ pen under his mattress. Both got the message and when back to their meaningless comments and good mornings.

It was only a few weeks later that Eggsy’s safe little world fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short second chapter but the third chapter will be much longer so don't worry. Lots of pain to come!


	3. The Second Mistake Made Against Soft Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer chapter this time. Read it slowly! I am going into finals week and I don't know when I'll be able to finish the next chapter.
> 
> I have never been to England, or London specifically, so I apologize if my geography is crap. I googled for park names and went with the first one.

Eggsy had taken to long walks during the day to stay away from his mother’s latest creep of a boyfriend. Today he was skirting a park when the soft scratching against his right arm alerted him to a new message from Harry. Eggsy’s soulmate had found a book of lyric poetry and throughout most of the afternoon had been sending him quotes. 

Eggsy tugged on the sleeve of his jacket and moved to the side of the street where the lamps were beginning to light in the winter evening’s twilight. The new line of text was different and froze Eggsy in the slush of the sidewalk.

‘The Hyde park fountain is so peaceful today.’

Eggsy turned his head. Though the snow-covered trees and bushes he could just see that exact fountain.

‘I should leave.’ Eggsy thought as he turned into the park’s entrance.

‘This is a bad idea.’ He thought as he walked towards the silent fountain.

‘Fuckin’ run!” Eggsy screamed at himself as he sat on a semi-dry bench next to the fountain.

He slowly looked around. There were few possibilities as most people were headed home as the night began to close in. Eggsy turned his head to the other way and stiffened. Behind his left shoulder was a man sitting and reading, his left sleeve pushed up to show red words patterning his skin. Eggsy stopped breathing. 

Harry Hart was beautiful. Whisky colored eyes caressed the books page from behind thick framed glasses, a black umbrella resting against his crossed legs. His suit was expensive, Eggsy could tell that much, and perfectly tailored to his slim form to match his hair which was perfectly quaffed hair. Harry Fuckin’ Hart was the most beautiful man Eggsy had ever seen and a slight twinge of smugness rippled through him at the thought that Harry was his. 

A call jerked Eggsy’s focus forward in time to catch the football that was rolling by him. A young girl playing with her father nearby waved at him. Eggsy smiled and gently threw the ball back absent mindedly, wondering when he and Daisy would be able to play in the parks again. A soft scratching at his wrist caused Eggsy to look down, still lost in happy memories. 

‘Is that you?’

Shit.

Eggsy fearfully peeked out of the corner of his eye. Those soft golden-brown eyes were watching him now, filled with desperate hope. Eggsy turned away a moment too late. He stood as he heard Harry rise behind him. With fingers shaking, Eggsy tugged his hood up and headed for the streets. 

‘Breath damn it! Just breath, you can lose him easy!’ Eggsy screamed at himself as he moved off down the darker side streets of London.

Eggsy’s steps quickened as he reached his turn and bolted down the alley. He made several sharp turns before using his momentum to jump up and grab a fire escape. After racing to the top, Eggsy rolled over the roof’s railing and stumbled to the wall of the next building, panting but safe. As the sounds of his breath faded, the tap of shoes on the fire escape got louder.

‘Fuckin’ hell, it can’t be.’

The curved handle of a black umbrella hooked over the railing and Harry Fuckin’ Hart pulled himself up and over. Eggsy allowed himself a moment of crumpled vanity, as not a hair was out of place on his soulmate’s head while he stood, mouth agape in a sweatshirt and muddy jeans. 

“Eggsy?” Even Harry’s voice was perfect, like warm milk tea slipping between those pink lips. 

Harry reached out then, as they stood just millimeters apart, his warm fingers wrapping gently around Eggsy’s right wrist. Eggsy’s knees buckled and he fell into Harry as a moan left him at the moment of first connection. Panting weakly with his body flush against Harry’s, Eggsy twisted his hand to grab at Harry’s wrist. 

Harry’s head dropped suddenly and his lips slotted over Eggsy’s. The feelings of connection and belonging were almost overwhelming as their lips met. Eggsy inhaled sharply then parted his lips, eager to know what his soulmate tasted of. Black coffee and whiskey flooded his senses as their kiss depend. 

It might have been the perfect moment, the start of ‘you meet, fall in love, get married’ that his mother had predicted. If only Eggsy’s last client hadn’t liked it rough. 

Harry’s fingers had moved to tangle into Eggsy’s hair, unknowingly ghosting across the unhealed scrapes that lay hidden beneath. Reality came crashing back down on Eggsy and he screamed. Shoving Harry as hard as he could, Eggsy bolted for the railing and took a flying leap over before tucking into a roll on the roof of the building across the ally and disappearing into the darkness.

 

-

 

The echoing scream of “No!” bounced between Harry’s ears as he stared at the spot where Eggsy had vanished. What could he have done? Why did their third insist on running from them!?

“Merlin?” He finally asked.

“I lost him.” Merlin cursed across the communicator.

“I don’t understand.” Harry said, his voice close to breaking.

Miles away in the Kingsman mansion, Merlin’s wall of screens replayed the images from Harry’s glasses. From half obscured to filled with darkness, there wasn’t a single shot he could use of Eggsy’s face to try and find him. Merlin’s frustration and anger at their stubborn soulmate had vanished at the fear the bedraggled boy had shown when pushing Harry away. 

“Come back Harry, there’s nothing more you can do. I promise I’ll find him.” Merlin turned off his com and gazed at the boy in the park, stealing scared glances over his shoulder. “Somehow.”


	4. Kingsman and Keeping Secrets

For the next week Harry tried everything to get Eggsy to meet, talk, write, anything! But his soulmate remained silent. 

Merlin had kept his pleading to a minimal and concentrated on using his resources to track Eggsy down, with no luck. 

“How can I go on a mission now!” Harry growled, elegantly flopping down into a spinning chair next to Merlin.

The agent wrangler glanced from screen to screen. “I don’t see any new missions, who assigned you?” He asked. When he got no answer, he looked to his lover. ".... Harry…. HARRY!”

Harry finally looked up from his latest message to Eggsy. “Hm? Oh, Lancelot requested backup, something about a wireless meeting; and I should go before I’m late.”

Harry bent to kiss Merlin’s cheek but was reeled back in for a long slow kiss. Merlin watched Harry leave and tried to push down his usual foreboding.

 

-

 

The moment the sun woke Eggsy, way to fucking early for the late night he had had, he knew something was drastically wrong. A quick scan later and the stomach dropping truth was found. 

Harry’s mark had lost nearly all its color. 

He had seen this happen before, when his father’s name had turned to a colorless scar on his mother’s arm after his death overseas. 

Harry was dying. 

Eggsy didn’t know how he felt and quickly left the house, avoiding his mother. He let his feet wander and soon found himself at the bottom of a familiar fire escape. He climbed to the roof and sat on the railing. He stared at the place where Harry had touched him, kissed him, made him feel whole for once in his life. The familiar feel of Merlin writing tickled his arm, and he looked down 

‘Please, I can’t do this alone.’

Eggsy raised his eyes and signed. 

Something shiny caught his attention and drew him in. A cufflink, utterly out of place on a rooftop in this neighborhood, lay near where he and Harry had stood. The symbol engraved into the yellow metal was familiar but… it couldn’t be.

Eggsy took off running for home.

Buried in the back of his bedroom closet was a box of his father’s things, and at the bottom of that box was a letter. It was a standard killed in action letter, expressing the usual sorrows, but in the ripped and yellowed envelope was a medallion. Eggsy had stopped wearing the pendent when he started his nightly work and had nearly forgotten about it. The symbol on the medallion and what Eggsy could only assume was Harry’s cufflink were the same.

“Eggsy! Dear, there’s a man here to see you!”

Eggsy groaned in exasperation but heeded his mother’s call.

An older, extremely well-dressed man stood in the small living room of their apartment. “Mr. Unwin, my name is Arthur. I worked with your father and would like to offer you an opportunity.”

Eggsy stopped listening as ‘Arthur’ waffled on, instead staring at the man’s lapel pin. The pin carried the same symbol as Harry’s cufflink.

It was a stupid idea; if you could even call it a fully-fledged idea and not just mad instinct. 

“I’ll do it.” Eggsy blurted out.

Arthur stopped talking and gave him a calculating smile.

 

-

 

The trip to a fancy tailor shop and then under-fuckin’-ground passed in a flash as Eggsy went over his “plan”.

Infiltrate Kingsman, save Harry, run like hell.

He followed Arthur down the halls of the Kingsman mansion repeating the plan over and over. Arthur cleared his throat and Eggsy jerked to attention. “This is our recruit manager.” The old man said pointedly.

Eggsy glanced over. The ‘manager’ was tall, bald and piercing Eggsy with his hazel eyes. “Merlin.” The man said, offering his left hand.

Fuck.

“Of course you are.” Eggsy muttered with a tight smile, feeling slightly hysterical and utterly exhausted. He walked past Merlin’s proffered hand and into the room. Sitting on one of the beds Eggsy rubbed his eyes. This was not going to be easy.

“Are you alright?”

Other recruits had begun to filter in, dropped off by stone faced agents, and a young woman was giving Eggsy a worried look. Eggsy offered her a smile. “It’s all a bit much really.”

The woman smiled back and offered her hand. “Roxy”

Eggsy stood and shook her hand. “Gary.” He forced out, his eyes flickering toward Merlin.

 

-

 

The bedroom flooding was an interesting turn of events. Eggsy had noticed the two-way mirror right away and now swam for it, pushing straggler Amelia towards the others swimming to the toilets. The skin of his knuckles broke after a few punches, but so did the mirror. Eggsy tumbled through the shattered glass with the gushing water before finally coming to rest against the far wall of the small viewing chamber and staring up at the calm man whose name decorated his arm. 

Merlin didn't hesitate to tell the other off, wiping flecks of water off his sweater. Those piercing brown green eyes nearly stopped Eggsy’s heart when they finally turned to him. “Well done on spotting that was a two-way mirror, Gary. And for leaving no man behind.”

The small smile that followed the words of praise thrilled Eggsy far too much.

 

-

 

The next morning Amelia body was walked back from the edge of the woods. While Merlin gave his recruits a chilling warning, Eggsy couldn’t help but sniff.

“Now go pick a puppy.”

The others hurried off but Eggsy lingered staring off after the body bag.

“Problem, Unwin?” Merlin questioned.

Eggsy sniffed again and rubbed at his nose. “I must be catching a cold. Amelia’s Chanel No. 5 smells a lot like Ralph Lauren today.”

He offered Merlin a cold smile and wandered off to coo over a pug puppy. Merlin stared after him as, through the coms, Gwaine sniggered from inside Amelia’s body bag.

 

-

 

Training soon fell into a pattern. The days filled with hard work and the nights with rich sons of bitches pushing Eggsy’s buttons. They had moved on from Eggsy’s low birth rights and were now demanding to see his soulmark. Apparently having modesty and wearing long sleeves all the time was unthinkable to the blue-blooded fuckers who bragged constantly about their soulmates. Roxy was Eggsy’s only relief. She didn’t give a crap about the color of blood and being mark-less she fought the other’s bullshit over soulmates. 

The only time Eggsy had alone was in the shower, washing red ink off his arm. Merlin’s writings had become consumed with his dumbass recruits, delighting Eggsy every time a praise for ‘that strange Unwin kid’ appeared. Occasionally, on dark nights, Merlin would write his sorrows, pleadings and fears of the pain of losing Harry. These nights Eggsy would rise, taking BJ the pug out for a walk. Roxy started to join him as the teasing and training grew more intense with each passing day.

Eggsy may not have blue blood but his determination, hard work, and relation to a man who gave his life to save Arthur, earned him the growing respect of the current agents.

 

-

 

“Tour! Tour! Tour!”

It had been about a month and a half since the start of their training and the Kingman hopefuls were getting restless. Besides the dormitory, gym, mess hall, classroom, courtyard and the halls that connected them the mansion was a mystery just waiting to be poked at.

The blue-blooded wannabes had started the clamor as soon as Merlin left them in Percival’s care. The quiet-loving agent quickly gave in just to shut the boys up.

Eggsy silently thanked his fellow hopeful, for being useful for once in their lives. The search for Harry had been nonexistent with no excuse to explore the rest of the mansion, or talk, or do anything but train.

Percival led the trainees though the mansion, the gadget labs, agent dormitories and finally down into the subterranean levels.

“Down there is the infirmary.” Percival waved down a darkened hallway, very done with the whole experience of trainee wrangling.

“Is that where Galahad is?” Charlie, one of the sneakier of the blue blood trainees, asked with a curved grin.

Percival turned sharply and glared at Charlie. “Where the fuck did you hear about that!?”

Charlie cowered against the dark wood walls as Percival stalked forward in rage. “I heard Tristan tell Merlin that if Galahad didn’t get better soon that they would need two recruits!”

Percival’s mouth twisted and glared at the others gathered around him. “I am only going to say this once so clean the arrogance out of your ears. Lancelot was poisoned in the line of duty. you all are here to be tested to see if any of you have what it takes to fill his place at the round table. Galahad took a bullet trying to save Lancelot and is currently in a coma. He will recover so keep your aspiration contained.”

Having reached his limit of dealing with stupidity, Percival moved off down the hall, no longer caring if the trainees followed.

Eggsy paused as the others moved off, gazing down the hallway. Harry was down there, he could feel it. 

A door opened and the familiar bald-headed figure emerged. Eggsy scampered after the others, avoiding the dark, suspicious, red rimmed eyes of Merlin.

Harry was there, but getting to him, past the lurking agents and shit tons of security measures, was a whole other matter entirely.

 

-

 

The pain of not seeing a daily greeting soon grew to be too much with the stress and strain of training and Eggsy broke his one rule. Every day, whenever he could sneak a moment, Eggsy would send Harry a good morning.

As the recruits were thinned out Eggsy’s anxieties grew. It was only a matter of time before he was either eliminated, discovered or offered a job. He wouldn’t be able to save Harry in time; at least, not alone he wouldn’t.

 

“You’re what!?”

Eggsy shushed Roxy from his spot, laid out on the cool grass with his shirt sleeves pushed up. It had been nearly eight months since training had begun and with only four recruits left Eggsy was out of options.

“I’m one of Merlin’s soulmates.” He murmured again. It felt wonderful to finally be able to tell someone.

“Does he know?” Roxy hissed, kneeling down.

“No! And you can’t tell him! Ever!”

Roxy growled and punched her friend’s arm. “Explain! Now!”

And so, he did.

He told her about Harry’s coma, Merlin’s pleas and his plan.

“So, you want me to turn off Merlin’s cameras so you can sneak off and try to wake your guys’ third?”

“Yup!” Eggsy chirped.

Roxy punched him again. “Just tell him who you are!” she hissed.

“I can’t! They’re better off without me!”

Roxy’s glare softened. “Are they? Or are YOU better off never knowing their rejection?”

Eggsy didn’t dare to look her in the eye. “I didn’t tell you about my old job to have you use it against me.” 

Roxy signed. “You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot.”

 

-

 

It took two more weeks for the opportunity to rise. 

Eggsy dropped Roxy, J.B. and Arnold at a computer terminal with Merlin’s passwords; conveniently memorized after the agent wrangler had, once again, accidently used the Soulmarker to jot them down on his wrist after a routine change. 

With the security measures turned off, Eggsy rushed to the infirmary. 

Harry’s room was dark, the soft pulsing of medical equipment the only light. A lump formed in Eggsy’s throat. Harry was thin now, a beard hiding the sharpness of his cheeks. Guilt and anguish crushed Eggsy’s heart as he stumbled to Harry’s bedside. The fingers of his right hand slid across his mark on Harry’s wrist.

‘Whore’

“This is all my fault!” Eggsy’s knees buckled and he fell, sobbing, into Harry’s blankets.

Harry would die, and it was all his fault.

“Eggsy?”

If he had just told Merlin, maybe he could have saved him.

“Eggsy, darling.” A hand gently come down to rest on Eggsy’s head. 

He gasped, jerking his head up.

Those soft brown eyes were open and smiling at him.

“… ‘arry?”

Harry cupped Eggsy’s cheek, wiping away his tears with a calloused thumb. “Good morning.”

Eggsy sobbed and pushed himself forward across Harry’s lap and burying his face into the crook of his soulmate’s neck. Eggsy was quite sure he was getting drunk off Harry; his scent, soft voice and gentle fingers running though his hair were overwhelming.

“It’s alright my darling, I’m here, I’m back.”

The tears began to slow as Eggsy curled closer to Harry.

Shouts began to echo down the hallway with distant lights clicking on. Eggsy bolted up at the familiar voice. 

“Merlin.” He shoved himself off the bed turning towards the back door. 

Harry’s fingers held tight to Eggsy’s wrist, and mark.

“Please.” Harry whispered.

Eggsy dared not to look behind him. 

“You deserve better than me.” He muttered, pulling away, running through the back door and off into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took longer then I wanted. BUT HERE IT IS! MORE PAIN AND SUFFERING! Revel in this cliffhanger as the next one is going to be a real doozy!  
> Please have patience, I want to give you wonderful readers the best chapters I can. Combine that with life being busy right now and the next chapter wont be up until after the new year.


	5. Revelations and REALLY Sore Shoulders

Eggsy’s stockinged feet beat silently against the hardwood floors of the mansion’s long bare hallways. It took great concentration to keep from falling; not that it would matter if an agent happened upon him. Eggsy’s breath was coming in loud gasps as he reached the terminal he left Roxy at. 

“You are so dead!” Roxy hissed.

“What? I’m only two minutes late!” Eggsy panted through his cheekiest grin.

Roxy snorted and shoved J.B. into her friend’s arms. “You have ten minutes before the cameras come back on, don’t fuck the rest of it up!”

Eggsy saluted and they split up. Roxy headed for the dormitory while Eggsy continued his mad dash outside. Finally skidding to a stop in the damp grass, Eggsy made no attempt to calm his breath as he listened hard. The faint echo of voices coming closer signaled the final part of Eggsy’s plan. Setting J.B. down Eggsy ran towards the voices.

Merlin and Gwaine came rushing out of the building and Eggsy ran up to them, still panting. “A man, hah… Over there! He ran that way!” 

Merlin and Gwaine bought it and ran off in the direction Eggsy waved towards. His stomach twisted in guilt at the wild goose chase he was sending them on but he hurried back inside nonetheless. 

Roxy poked her head out from under her covers as Eggsy slipped back into the dormitory. She jerked her head and Eggsy tip toed over. The trainees put their heads together and covered themselves with Roxy’s covers to dampen their voices. “Well? Did it work?” Roxy whispered eagerly.

Eggsy nodded but didn’t smile. Roxy jabbed a finger in his ribs. “Ow! Fuckin ‘ell Rox! Kick a guy when he’s down why don’t cha!” Eggsy hissed while trying to move his ribs out of reach and stay in whisper distance.

“I did not get dragged into this to be spared the titillating details! Spill!” Roxy snapped back.

Eggsy sighed and spilled. “’arry woke up. And… he held me. And I loved it. Probably never love anything more in my entire life.”

Roxy squealed. “I FUCKING KNEW IT! Go tell Merlin and--“

“No!” Eggsy snapped, cutting Roxy off. “It doesn’t matter what I feel! They deserve better than some lowborn traitorous… Whore!” Eggsy spat out the word, feeling the bile rise in the back of his throat and tears well up in his eyes. 

Roxy was silent for a moment before pulling Eggsy into a tight hug. “I hope you realize how wrong you are before it’s too late” she whispered into his shoulder.

 

-

 

The next two weeks were pure hell. The four remaining trainees were driven hard by the agents. It was even more stressful for Eggsy; who was convicted Harry would appear at any moment with his gentle smile and open arms. There was a lot Eggsy could endure, but that would be the end of him.

Merlin remained absent as well, and so the final test was pushed farther and farther out. Without a test to deliberately fail Eggsy tried his best to get kicked out, but the agents simply ignored his belligerent behavior.

“Alright, alright, gather around! Charlie, Mathew, you’re with Gwaine on explosives. Roxy, Gary, you’re on the climbing wall.” Percival yelled from a second-floor balcony, where he had been hiding from the brats and reading a good book.

Roxy paled as she eyed the 6-story tall tower that had climbing handles haphazardly glued to its surface and let out a groan. “Come on Rox,” Eggsy said, gently pushing his friend forward. “It’s just a little height.”

“I hate a little height!” Roxy retorted but began the free climb.

Eggsy followed her, but took his time and enjoyed the climb. He was very near the top when it all went to hell. Charlie, fucking around and not listening to Gwaine’s instructions, accidently fired a grenade towards the climbing tower. The explosion shocked the climbers nearly as much as the tower beginning to shake. The climbing handles began to crack and break off as half of the tower crumbled away. 

Eggsy leapt sideways as his handholds fell away and managed to grab onto a stone brick jutting out from the side of the tower. A scream above him was all the warning he got as Roxy fell towards him. Unbelievable reflexes and adrenaline-fueled strength saved Roxy as Eggsy flung out his right hand to grab her arm as she fell by. 

“Having fun yet?” Eggsy quipped through gritted teeth, pain screaming through his left shoulder.

“I fucking hate you!” Roxy screamed back, clutching at his hand and sobbing.

A window to the left of them burst outward and Merlin appeared. Eggsy could have kissed him. Pressing his chest against the window frame, Merlin reached out with his right hand and while his shout was lost in the wind, Eggsy understood.

“Rox, love, I’m gunna need that hand.” Eggsy said as gently as he could.

Roxy sobbed and shook her head. “NO! NONONONONO! I FALL!”

“No, no you won’t. You can do this!”

Roxy took a shaky breath and slowly moved. While it took only a few seconds for Roxy to move from hanging to Eggsy’s hand to clinging to his waist, Eggsy’s shoulder was convinced it took years. Eggsy swallowed, switched hands and turned to look at Merlin. Eggsy reached out to grab Merlin’s arm and took one long moment to gather as much strength from his soulmate as he could. Then, he let go of the stone. 

Eggsy’s world went white with pain and his ears rang from his screams as he swung down to hang below the window from Merlin’s arms. He must have lost consciousness after being hauled back through the window, because when he opened his eyes he was back on the ground. The world was strangely quiet; the grass beneath his back warm and a soft breeze tugged at the strands of sweaty hair that were stuck to his forehead. Merlin was kneeling over him, framed by the sun. He was still clutching Eggsy’s left arm with a look of confused wonder in his bright eyes. “It’s you… its really you.” He whispered, running calloused fingers through Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy’s mind was fussy at best but he figured now would be a good time to run. But, as he tried to pull his hand away, the pain in his shoulder returned with a vengeance. Even as he screamed Eggsy could feel himself falling back into darkness.

 

-

 

Eggsy groaned as he returned to consciousness.

“About fucking time.” growled a woman’s voice.

Eggsy pried one of his eyes open and turned his head. Morgan, the irritable infirmary keeper, glared with a curled lip at her patient. “Those soulmates of yours are driving me to drink! Every half an hour, I swear, they come around asking if you’re awake.”

Eggsy groaned again and tried to cover his eyes but found his left arm tightly bound to his chest. 

“Yeah, that’s not happening. You tore your rotator cuff with that hanging stunt. No pull ups for at least four months.” Morgan grumbled, writing several notes on her clip board before walking over. “And don’t even think about grabbing a change of clothes, sneaking out, down the hall to the left, and onto the tram back to London while I’m out of the room reporting to Merlin and Galahad for the next… Mmm, fifteen to twenty minutes.”

Eggsy blinked several times while Morgan stared at him to make sure he got the message. “You… you’d do that to Merlin and ‘arry?” he asked softly.

Morgan gave him an exasperated look and walked towards the door. “I take the health of my patients very seriously, both physical AND mental. If you feel you need to stay away from them, I will be the last one to stop you.”

Eggsy smiled at the closing door.

 

-

 

“Ah! There you are!”

Eggsy flinched as Arthur hailed him.

“Come on then, the office is this way.” The older man waved a hand and forcefully guided Eggsy toward his office.

Eggsy cursed his luck. He had nearly made it to the underground tram when the leader of Kingsman had spotted him. Having no choice but to follow, Eggsy tugged self-consciously at the flannel shirt thrown over his scrubs and shuffled along.

Arthur propelled Eggsy into his office and closed the door behind him. “The final tests have been administered while you were in recovery.” the older man said.

“You have been tested in a great many ways these last few months. But, the final test is to see if you have what it takes.” Arthur moved to his desk and picked up a gun “To pull the trigger.”

Eggsy stood still in the center of the office.

Arthur chuckled and set the gun down and moved across to a crystal decanter. “But, the test is flawed. It tests a man’s loyalty against his sense of duty. A test, I am quite sure, you would fail.”

Eggsy eyed Arthur’s back and listened to the clink of glasses. “Fortunately, I have the final word on who will be the next Lancelot.”

Arthur turn back around and walked towards Eggsy holding two glasses. He handed Eggsy one then turned to walk towards the window. “And I hold loyalty in much higher regard. Lancelot’s death left me lacking someone I could truly trust.”

Arthur turned back towards Eggsy, placing his free hand on the hilt of an ornate rapier mounted beside the window. “Swear fealty to me and me alone and I will take you higher then you’ve ever dared to dream.”

Eggsy glanced down at the drink in his hand, unease swirling in his chest, then back up at Arthur. “Thanks for the offer Bruv, but I’m gunna have to pass.”

Arthur sighed. “If you’re sure I can’t convince you. Finish your drink and I’ll take you back home myself.”

Eggsy’s mouth went dry, his unease growing. “I really shouldn’t, pain pills and all.”

Arthur smiled. “Oh, come now, what’s one little drink?”

Eggsy set the glass down. “Is that what you told Lancelot before you poisoned him?”

Arthur chuckled, his fingers curling more securely around the sword hilt. “You are good aren’t you. Too good!”

Eggsy leapt back as Arthur charged.

 

-

 

“I can’t believe you!” Harry was furious.

Morgan was unmoved. “Do you have any idea how deeply that young man is scarred? I will not be a part of his forced incarceration simply because you two cannot accept his decisions.”

Merlin was doing his best to keep up with Harry, who was walking surprisingly quickly for only recently being released from the infirmary. “His decisions have been based on twisted and false facts, how can we stand for that?!”

Harry paused ahead of Merlin and Morgan, glancing down the different halls. “Where is he? The tram is still here and we’ve checked everywhere else!”

A gunshot echoed though the hallways. “That came from Arthur’s office.” Merlin murmured, not yet alarmed as similar shots had been heard throughout the day as the accursed dog test was administered.

Five more shots rang out and sent the three dashing down the hall.

Merlin crashed through the door of Arthur’s office, taking the scene in at a glance.

The office had been over turned with Arthur laying dead in the center. Six bullet holes in his chest spilled blood out onto the ornate carpet while a bloody sword slipped from his hand. 

A weak cough drew all eyes to the corner of the room. Eggsy lay propped against the wall by the desk, a pistol sliding from his fingers. Blood seeped from punctures to Eggsy’s left shoulder and right side.

Harry surged to Eggsy side, trying his best to stop the blood.

Eggsy shook his head, pushing weakly at Harry. “Arthur, he, he’s the one… Lancelot. Tried to get me to join… Had… had to protect ‘arry.” Eggsy gasped, his voice fading. 

Harry broke down, doing his best to hold his bleeding soulmate. “I’m fine, we’re right here just hang on.”

Merlin fell to his knees, eyes filling with tears and adding his pleas to Harry’s soft words.

“You’re going to be find lad.”

“Just stay with us.”

“Everything is going to be alright.”

Eggsy laughed softly. “You’re right. Its ok now, I got to be of some use.”

Eggsy’s eyes slowly closed, his smile lingering on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA! Enjoy the pain my darlings. (No, he’s not dead, I’m not that fucked up)
> 
> I realized that I need to work on my mystery writing skills but hopefully that wasn’t too confusing. BUT! I get to work on my sex scene writing skills next chapter so that will be fun. Off to raid my friend’s weird ass collection of gay erotica and hopefully not die laughing at the innuendos.
> 
> Going to TRY and write the last chapter fairly quickly, before this hellish quarter consumes my life, so yall have that to look forward to.


	6. Snuggles and Songs

Merlin was growing more frustrated by the second.

Despite the initial scare and need for a transfusion, Eggsy would make a full recovery. Physically anyways.

Back in the infirmary the infuriating young man was giving his report with an icy demeanor, refusing to make eye contact with Merlin or Harry. “I fell back across the desk, grabbed the gun and shot.”

With infinite patience, Harry tried to take Eggsy’s hand for the eighth time that afternoon. “Do you remember anything else?”

Eggsy pulled his hand out of reach for the eighth time that afternoon. “No.” he snapped.

Merlin ground his teeth together and shoved himself away from the wall. He took Harry by the arm and lead him to the door. Despite the anger that simmered just beneath his skin, Merlin paused by the door. “Try and get some rest.” He muttered, closing the door quietly behind as he left.

-

“So, what? We just let him leave?!” Harry shouted hysterically.

“I don’t like it any better than you! But we can’t force him to stay!” Merlin shouted back, his head in his hands.

The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat drew both men’s attention. “Oh, don’t mind me!” Roxy yelled from the doorway. Linking her hands behind her back and propping the door open with her foot, the new Lancelot put on an over the top innocent expression before continuing. “I was just wondering! What Eggsy is going to do when he goes home!”

Both Harry and Merlin stared at her blankly. Roxy frowned and tried again. “If, maybe, he’ll go back to his OLD! JOB!”

Harry’s blank look continued but Merlin started and turned to his computer. Roxy gave a satisfied nod as he began typing feverishly and slipped away.

“I stopped looking for him” Merlin muttered absently.

“Still not following you, love.” Harry said, sinking into a chair beside Merlin as the wall of screens flickered to life.

“I stopped looking for Eggsy after I realized he was here but now we have a clear picture; facial recognition will work!” Merlin explained as images of Eggsy from surveillance cameras began to appear.

“Then we can find out what happened the day his mark changed!” Harry concluded excitedly.

Merlin turned back the days and zoomed in on an image of Eggsy exiting a hospital. Camera by camera they followed Eggsy through the streets of London.

“Mr. Stapleton’s Tea Shoppe? Never heard of it.” Harry murmured over the photo of Eggsy entering the eclectic store.

“I have.” Merlin whispered.

 

-

 

Eggsy tugged at the zipper of his duffle bag one handed. The sooner he left the better.

The door clicked open behind him and Eggsy stiffened as he spotted Merlin out of the corner of his eye.

“You’re really leaving then?”

Eggsy suppressed the shiver of hearing the rough voice of his soulmate. Remaining silent, Eggsy picked up the mug he had been drinking out of and turned his back to Merlin.

“Back to your mother and sister.”

Eggsy lower the mug and bit down on his lip to keep his pathetic whimpers silent.

“Back to the tea shop.” Merlin growled.

The mug slipped from Eggsy’s numb fingers, shattering on the floor. 

_‘he knows.’_ His breath stopped coming and the world went white as panic flooded Eggsy’s system. 

_‘he knows.’_ A faint shout echoed through the whiteness but what did it matter anymore.

_‘he knows.’_

Heat shot through Eggsy’s body, restarting his breath and clearing the whiteness to reveal Merlin’s lips gently pressed against his own. Eggsy lashed out, shoving Merlin away. With sharp gasps escaping between his lips and bright tears in his angry eyes, Eggsy’s bitter words poured over Merlin. “Stop it! Just stop! You know now! Stop pretending you don’t hate me!”

Shocked, Merlin struggled to find the words that would calm his hysterical soulmate. “Wha? No! Harry and I-“

“’Arry! Nonono! God, please, please don’t tell him! Please! I’ll leave, you’ll never see me again! Just don’t tell ‘Arry!” Eggsy surged forward, heedless of the mug shards beneath his feet, to seize the front of Merlin’s sweater, eyes wide with panic and tears sliding freely down his face.

Whatever anger Merlin had felt melted into pain and love. Pain for how much Eggsy had suffered and love for how brave and noble he was. Merlin reached out, Holding Eggsy tight in his arms. “That’s enough.” He whispered, voice thick. “You’ve done enough, more than enough. You deserve us and we love you.”

Eggsy stood, frozen in Merlin’s arms as realization slowly swept over him. Biting his lower lip Eggsy tried hard to stop the sobs racking his body as he clutched desperately at the back of Merlin’s sweater with his good arm.

Merlin rocked his weeping soulmate and hummed gently, smiling at the soft scratch at his forearm as the word ‘Eggsy’ finally - finally! - Reappeared.

“Come here.” Merlin murmured and lifted Eggsy up into his arms. 

Eggsy nuzzled as close as he could into the curves of Merlin’s body and locked his legs around his hips. Still unable to stop crying, Eggsy managed to quiet his sobs to the occasional whimper as Merlin carried him through the dark halls of the mansion. Oblivious to practically everything except the smell, sound and heat of Merlin, Eggsy recoiled violently when Merlin attempted to set him down. Clinging fiercely to Merlin, several jumbled ‘no’s tripped and stumbled between Eggsy’s lips.

“Oh, Darling,” Harry’s voice hummed from the darkness surrounding them. “He’s not leaving, neither of us are. Come here.”

Eggsy turned his head, opening his eyes wide in attempts to see Harry in the dark, and allowed himself to be lowered onto the soft silk sheets of what felt like an enormous bed. Harry’s arms were easy to slip into and Eggsy felt himself shiver at their touch. 

While the arm bound and strapped across Eggsy’s chest prevented Merlin from reaching his name, Harry had no such obstacles and relished the soft mewls Eggsy gave with each stroke of the light blue letters.

While taking comfort in Harry’s arm, Eggsy listened closely to the rustle of cloth and thud of feet as Merlin moved about the room before finally joining them.

Merlin pulled Eggsy back into his arms so that the younger’s back was against his bare chest. Pressing soft kisses into Eggsy’s hair, Merlin gently lowered them both down so as not to put pressure on Eggsy’s injured arm. He slid his right arm under Eggsy and pressed it against his bandaged arm.

Harry lowered himself with a long gentle kiss against Eggsy’s lips, their hands wrapping around each other’s marks.

With only enough room to breathe between the three and the thick duvet pulled up to his neck, Eggsy let the months of tension leave his body and warmth take its place.

 

-

 

The early morning’s gray light was not what woke Eggsy the next morning. It was the soft thud, softer curses and a snort of amusement that ruffled the hair on the back of his neck. Confusion at who was pinning him to a bed and what was suddenly missing caused the startled young man to try and sit up.

“Oh! No, no, darling, it’s alright!” Harry gently cupped Eggsy’s cheek, lowering him back into Merlin’s arms.

“You’re leaving?”

The panic in Eggsy’s voice broke Harry’s heart. “I have to go to the states for a few days,” he murmured apologetically.

“That’s what happened when you let yourself get elected Arthur.” Merlin grumbled sleepily, “Come back to bed Lad, I’m not going anywhere.”

Harry frowned “You could at least TRY and get out of bed before noon.”

Merlin laughed and gave Harry a sultry look from over Eggsy’s shoulder. 

Eggsy traced Harry’s lips before shyly pulling him down for one last kiss. “Write me?” he whispered, blushing in spite of himself.

“Every. Day.” Harry purred. “Good morning, my darling.”

Merlin waited until Harry had slipped out the door before sliding over to hover above Eggsy.

Eggsy continued to blush heavily but bravely slid his fingers across the muscles of Merlin’s chest, pausing at each of the many scars that covered it.

Merlin moaned, sliding his fingers to tangle in Eggsy hair and dropping his lips to his soulmate’s.

Eggsy stiffened and Merlin was quick to pull away.

“I’m sorry.” Eggsy whispered squeezing his eyes shut.

“No, I shouldn’t have pushed.” Merlin said, stroking Eggsy’s cheek. “Whether its next week or never, you will always be in charge of how far we go.”

Eggsy felt his tears slip down his cheeks. Tugging Merlin down beside him, Eggsy burrowed into his arms again, happiness bubbling up in his chest.

 

-

 

If anyone had asked Merlin what he had done to deserve such happiness, he would have said don’t jinx it.

Eggsy murmured in his sleep and curled closer to Merlin. Eggsy had nestled himself in Merlin’s lap with the promise of a video call from Harry sometime that afternoon. However, after a few hours of watching Merlin do paper work Eggsy had fallen asleep.

Merlin kept his right side still and soldiered on typing one handed. An image finally appeared on one of Merlin’s screens and he smiled. Accepting Harry’s call, Merlin quickly pressed a finger to his lips as soon as Harry appeared on the screen.

Harry clamped a hand to his lips and the other to his heart, emitting a soft squeal. “That is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. How dare you taunt me this way!” Harry whispered.

“This is your own fault.” Merlin whispered back. “He fell asleep waiting for you.”

Harry’s face fall and he sighed. “Now I feel guilty and jealous.”

Eggsy’s head slipped off Merlin’s shoulder and he woke with a start. Frowning and yawning, Eggsy rubbed at his eyes and looked up. Eggsy’s face lit up at the sight of Harry. Stumbling over his words Eggsy smiled and blushed. “Hi,” he finally managed.

Harry chuckled. “Hello darling.”

Remembering his reason for waiting for Harry’s call Eggsy quickly changed his smile into a pout. “When are you coming home!?” he whined loudly.

Harry sighed, his smile growing tired. “Soon, I promise. There’s no way I’m spending my birthday with these yanks.”

A faint call echoed in the background of Harry’s call. “Oh, for the love of--” Harry growled. “I’m coming, I’m coming! Can’t a man call home to his soulmates for five damn minutes?! I have to go, I love you both!”

“Birthday!” Eggsy shouted, leaping to his feet as the call ended. “Why didn’t you tell me! How am I supposed to find the perfect gift now!”

Merlin snorted. “Harry is impossible to shop for, I gave that shit up the first year we were together.”

Eggsy glared with wild eyes at Merlin.

Merlin sighed and stood, pulling Eggsy back into his arms. “Lad, stop worrying, your presence is the greatest present you could ever give either of us.”

Eggsy nodded but continued to frown and quickly pulled away and left the room.

 

-

 

“ROOOXXXYYYYYY!” Eggsy all but howled as he burst through the courtyard door.

“Hey dumbass,” Roxy called from her spot, splayed out on the grass with Arnold the poodle.

“Are you ever going to get tired of saying I told you so?” Eggsy grumbled as he set J.B. down and flopped onto the grass.

“The period of gloating is equitable to the level of stupidity witnesses, so, no. What’s wrong now?” Roxy asked, rolling onto her side.

Eggsy picked at the grass and mumbled into his knees. “Harry’s birthday is coming up.”

Roxy snorted and swatted at the back of Eggsy’s head. “As a fellow blue blood I can assure you that Harry will give less than a fuck about material crap wrapped in fancy looking paper.”

Eggsy slouched lower.

Roxy pulled herself up to sitting cross legged and waited for Eggsy to voice his real problem.

“It’s just that…” Eggsy finally blurted out. “I caused them so much pain that I want to do something to make it up to them. Didn’t think I’d have to come up with it so soon.”

Roxy smiled sympathetically and scratched behind Arnold’s ears. “Well, right off I’m going to say no to sex, you’re not ready for that shit.”

Eggsy sighed. “I’m starting to think I’m never going to be ready for sex. And even if I was it’s not special enough! I’ve done sex with half of London.”

Roxy tilted her head. “Ok, so what’s something you’ve never done for anyone before.”

After a moment of thought, Eggsy smiled.

 

-

 

Merlin shielded his eyes from the buffeting winds kicked up by the helicopter.

Harry hurried into Merlin’s arms and kissed him hungrily.

Merlin pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

Harry grinned “Where’s Eggsy?”

Merlin shrugged and lead Harry away. “Not sure, muttered something about not being ready at tea and I haven’t seen him since.”

The pair stopped to watch the sunset out an arched window before continuing to their rooms.

As they opened the door, Eggsy made a made fumble to grab at the CD he dropped at the shock of their appearance. Both men gave Eggsy an odd look, who just managed to squeak out a hello.

“Alright enough, what is going on with you?” Merlin grumbled, keeping his distance as Harry walked over to kiss Eggsy hello.

Eggsy blushed and glanced away. “Could you both sit down? It’s nothing bad!” he added quickly to quell the worry blooming across both faces. “I just have something for you.”

Merlin and Harry sat on the foot of the bed, the former still suspicious while the latter remained worried.

“I’ve never,” Eggsy stopped and tried again. “I want to apologies for being stupid.”

Harry started to stand. “Darling, we don’t-“

“Sit!” Eggsy ordered, waiting for Harry to comply before continuing. “I sold my innocence a long time ago, but this is something I’ve never shared before.”

A soft swelling of music filled the room and Eggsy closed his eyes, taking a deep steady breath.

_“Should I try to hide, the way I feel inside, my heart for you.”_

Merlin’s jaw dropped at the sound of Eggsy’s voice now raised in song.

_“But till I can see, that you’d really care for me, I will dream that someday you’ll be really close to me, I can tell the way you smile.”_

Tears shone in Harry’s eyes as his smile grew wider and wider.

_“If I feel, that I could be certain then, I would say the things, I want to say tonight.”_

Merlin stood, pulled Harry with him, and walked to Eggsy.

_“But till I can see, that you’d really care for me, I keep trying to hide the way I feel inside.”_

Eggsy held the last note a few moments longer before letting it go and swallowing hard.

He needn’t have worried.

In a flash both Merin and Harry were holding him tightly, their warmth washing away the guilt and pain that had clung to Eggsy’s heart.

He was safe.

He was content.

He was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED! UHHHH!  
> I made Eggsy sing cause Taron Egerton's voice is a god damn treasure and it makes me angry and they didn't have him bust out in a My Fair Lady number in the movie.  
> the song is from Sing so you can google it ;)


End file.
